1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a multi-state recognition device, and more particularly to a multi-state recognition device of server blade system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to a remote control method, the control and monitoring of a server can be done by installing light emitting diodes (LED) on the casing of the server to display the state of the server so that the current state of the server can be recognized.
Availed by LED, a server manager can quickly grasp the state of the server without returning back to remote monitoring.
A server blade system is more complicated than a conventional server in terms of structure and configuration, and is able to generate more states than a conventional server. However, one server usually has lots of states need to represent. If an LED represents a state, a larger number of LEDs will be needed to display all states. On one hand, the server manager would find it difficult to grasp the states of the system when facing so many confusing LED light signals; on the other hand, the blade server has a small space with high density and is unable to accommodate too many LEDs. So the conventional method of using one LED to represent one state can not be implemented in a server blade system.